The invention relates to material handling equipment. More particularly the invention relates to devices for grinding and compacting waste material.
Worm conveyor type augers have been developed. These are generally employed for handling paper and other light trash. Heavier materials such as bulky wood pieces are not handled by such machines.
Rotary or hammermill shredder units have been developed which are capable of handling heavier materials. However, these units run at relatively higher rates of speed and are more prone to wear and to break down.